Kyūketsuki no naka no oni
by Hinata E-file
Summary: This randomly poped up in my head so I decided to write it down and post it on here! I'm rating it M because I can never tell what my brain will tell me to "no no, write this instead", the title means demon in vampire don't no how google translate came up with that!


Kyūketsuki no naka no oni

_It was awful…demon carcasses of every kind lay dismantled or broken oozing blood of different colors._

_Amongst the tainted grass lay the bodies of Miroku, the monk, Sango, the demon slayer, Inuyasha, the inu-hanyo, Sesshomaru, lord of the West, Jaken, the green imp, and servant of Sesshomaru._

_Next to the dead bodies on her knees sat one girl, bloody and bruised, though she didn't take notice of her injuries, but cried over the death or her friends. _

_A good distance away laid the remains of Naraku._

"_Why…why did you have to go?" Cried the young girl named Kagome._

_It was a peaceful day until Naraku showed up and brought everyone into a devastating battle._

_Right now Kagome was hugging the cold body of Sango close to her while Kirara, Sango's fire neko, whimpered nearby clearly sad for her master's death._

"_S-Sango..." Kagome clutched to her tighter wishing she could have helped in anyway, but her miko abilities were untrained….she couldn't do a thing._

"_It shouldn't have ended this way, you should be rejoicing with Miroku and years later get married, have children, and revive your village…You would have trained you children to be strong demon slayer, like yourself, to live…to grow old with Miroku and watch your children age and have children of their own." Kagome continued laying her head on Sango's shoulder only to stare at the face of her love…or her past love._

_Slowly letting go of Sango she stood at went straight to Inuyasha and fell once again to her knees._

"_Inuyasha…I'm sorry, I should've left and never came back after I released you. You could have wished Kikyo back and have the life you wanted…instead you died without your love by your side...You could have had children and be happily mated…" Kagome whispered as more tears cascaded down her pale face._

"_I'm sorry…I'M SORRY! I can't do a thing right! This is my entire fault you all should be alive and yet…" Kagome chocked barraging her face into the fire rat robe._

_Her life came to a screeching halt that day when she heard the last breaths of her friends…no her family… and now they were gone…all gone._

_She was ascending into the darkness…_

"_**Mamma?" **__ A soft voice asked through the black knocking Kagome out of her sadness._

'_Shippo?" __ She thought looking around, '__I thought he was at Kaede's hut ..."_

"_**It's time to wake up…" **____Shippo said._

"_Wake up?" Kagome asked herself as she looked around, but the scene was no longer clear as the ground, plant life, and even her family's bodies began to fade away in a splurge of colors._

"_**We are visiting Auntie Raven today, remember?" **__Shippo announced as she felt as if being shook._

_That's right…we were going to visit her sister Raven who was givin up because her mother couldn't raise three kids alone…._

Sapphire eyes fluttered opened only to be greeted to bright emeralds.

And then she remembered. That was 500 years ago, after barraging their bodies Shippo and she did a bonding making her into a shadow kitsune, and they waited 500 years together training, and spending life as mother and son.

With her new blood she gained black claws, pearly white fangs, and the same color of her hair fox tail that her son just loved to cuddle and play with.

Shippo and she still looked the same over the years, though Shippo did grow his hair to his shoulders and didn't put it up anymore, Shippo also still only reached to her knee.

They think it had something to do with Shikon Jewel that they promised to protect with their lives, for there is no such thing as a selfless wish.

"The plane leaves at 8 Mamma we have to get there by 7 remember?" Shippo said still shaking her.

Glancing over at the flickering red lights _6:30_ stared back at Kagome.

Jumping up instantly Kagome muttered many curses that she learned from Inuyasha, while she practically flew towards the bathroom.

While she was getting ready Souta, now 15, came into her room and grabbed Kagome's two blue suit cases as well as Shippo's orange one.

Kagome came out three seconds after Souta loaded the luggage into the black sports car hair flowing down to her waist wearing a kimono like dress, the top looked exactly like any kimono and was a startling blue with black trimming, sleeves going to her wrist, she had a silver obi tied into a bow in the back, the blue bottom though was different and flared out like a regular skirt going to mid thigh.

Kagome did an overlook to see if Shippo was ready to go. He was wearing loose hakama, but not as loose as he normally wore, Shippo ditched the fur around the 1900s and just wore his sky blue shitagi with white leaves flowing softly down it.

Putting on the magically charmed objects around her and Shippo which covered any demonic traits. Hers being the Shikon Jewel hanging from a silver chain tucked underneath her kimono dress, while Shippo's was a green bracelet with an orange fox.

She picked up Shippo and placed him on her hip before looking at the clock

_6:50_

Running out Kagome managed to slip on her silver jika-tabi before taking off.

By the time they got to the airport they had a couple of minutes in which she checked in her luggage and got her tickets.

Kagome sighed collapsing on the plastic chairs ignoring the strange looks she and her son were getting.

"Momma?" asked Shippo tugging on Kagome's skirt.

Looking down she smiled and ruffled Shippo's hair, "yes sweety?"

"Can I get some candy?" he questioned sneaking a peek at the vending machine with sparkling eyes.

Kagome giggled quietly and handed a couple of bills to Shippo in which he thanked her and raced to the machine,

'_He still hasn't gotten over his love of sweets.' _ Kagome thought.

A loud meow skimmed across the air, clearly confused Kagome looked at the source, only to stare at her black carry on.

Curious she opened it to come face to face with red eyes with black slits.

Kagome was freaked for a second only to realize Kirara must have snuck into her bag.

Sighing she pat Kirara's head within her bag and whispered, "can you be quiet for a bit, animals aren't allowed on the plane."

Nodding once Kirara went back in the depths of her books and iPod attached to her headphones, why so many book? Kagome has taken to a custom to reading, falling into the adventures of Candy Qaukenbush from Abarat or the sad tales by _Nicholas sparks_

Before she knew it, it was time to board the plane for "Dullsville" as her sister called it.


End file.
